You Never Get What You Want
by nomdeplumage
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are happily married. They even have a son, whom they named after their late friend, and the 6th Hokage, Naruto, who died in a fierce battle. They face hardships in their marriage when Sasuke is unhappy with the way his son is turning out
1. Tears Come too Easy

**Chapter One: Tears come too easy**

"Mom!! I'm home from school!" A young boy with startling pink hair exclaimed as he ran into

his house to find his mother.

He was very different from other kids. First of all, his pink hair wasn't that common in Konoha

Village. He had inherited it from his mother, Uchiha (previously Haruno) Sakura. His father, very

upset about his SON having PINK hair, told him to stand up for himself and that he wouldn't

help him if people were making fun of him. He was also made fun of because he had very bad

writing skills and often either spelled things wrong, or wrote letters backwards. He hated it when

they made fun of him because he couldn't help being who he was. After all, his idol, and the one

he was named after, wasn't very popular in school either, and he turned out as the 5th Lord

Hokage. His name, as was his Idol's, was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I'm in the kitchen. I'm making you some ramen so that you wouldn't be hungry

when I go out to the store." His mother called out to him from the kitchen.

Haruno Sakura, as she still liked to be called, had grown to be a very lovely woman over time.

Her pink hair, down to her wait, was always clean and shone in the sunlight. And her green eyes

sparkled like emeralds. She was also very slim and petite. She hadn't grown that tall over time,

but she certainly had filled out. At least, enough to make her schoolgirl crush finally notice her

and that's how she came to be married to the finest and strongest ninja in all of Konoha.

"Ooo!!! Arigato Momma!!" Naruto thanked his mother happily as he sat down at the table and

began slurping up his ramen.

Sakura giggled at her son's enthusiasm and passion for ramen, just as her late friend had been.

She sighed at the thought of him and went back to scrubbing the dishes so they would be clean

when she got home from the store to make dinner for her husband.

At that moment, the door to their quiet home opened as her husband arrived home from work.

"Naruto, don't slurp your food like that. It's not good table manners." Sasuke said as he walked

into the kitchen. "And I thought I told you not to eat that junk. It's bad for you and it wont

make you grow up to be strong." He scolded his son, which seemed to be a daily ritual.

Sakura frowned a little inside. She hated when he put down Naruto, after all, if he liked to eat

ramen, then he should be allowed to eat it. She wondered why he was home so early and would

now feel guilty when leaving to the store and having Naruto be home with his father to put him

down. That's when an idea popped into her head.

"Naruto, sweetie, would you like to help me with the shopping?" She smiled at him; glad she had

been born with such ideas that formed in her mind so easily. Pleased, she saw him smile brightly

and stand up from the table.

About to say something, he was cut off. "Have you finished all homework or training you need

to complete?" His fathers' words wiped the smile off his face.

"No father." He answered, disappointed as he hung his head and walked out of the kitchen and

began climbing the stairs to his room. He knew the rules, if his homework wasn't done, he

couldn't enjoy fun or leisure activities.

Sakura sighed, another strike from Sasuke. Why couldn't he just leave Naruto alone? She

sighed again as she glanced over at the unfinished bowl of ramen on the table. "Naruto, you

didn't finish your ramen."

The young boy stopped on the stairs and a huge sighed was heard from the staircase. "I don't

want the rest, Momma. Just throw it out." He informed her as he disappointedly made his way

up the rest of the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

"Naruto! Do not slam your door like that, and do not tell your mother to waste food. Get down

here NOW and finish it." Sasuke commanded fiercely. There were rules in his house, and being

respectful and not wasteful was two of them that his son had disobeyed.

"Sasuke, it doesn't matter, I'll finish it. And I have to run to the store for some groceries so

watch Naruto while I'm gone." She said softly as she grabbed the bowl off the table and began

to eat it, her stomach thanking her, as she hadn't eaten in a few days from working so hard

around the house.

Sasuke looked at her angrily and decided to let it slide. He wasn't in a good mood that day and

this wasn't improving it. "Fine Sakura."

Naruto groaned softly when he heard that his mother was leaving and he would be left alone

with his father. He was probably going to get a talking to for breaking rules. He came out of his

room and up to the balcony of the stairs. "Bye momma." He tried his best to hide the sadness in

his voice, so as not to make her feel guilty.

She heard the sadness clearly in his words and looked up to see him fighting tears and she felt

herself almost wanting to run up the stairs and hold her only son, crying with him, until he felt all

the love he needed from both mother and father.

Sakura waved to her son and husband and went out the door. She wasn't even at the front gate

when she heard someone running up the stairs and another pair of feet storming up after the first

pair. She stopped, regretting it all too soon as a loud painful cry erupted from the open window

of her sons room.

This time, she couldn't stop the tears.

* * *

And that is da eeeend of the first chapter. I am in the process of the 2nd chapter, yay for everyone... that will actually read this.. probably no one... Read an Review.. or something... or like... email me or something if you read it.. and actually like it... yea...


	2. Comfort from a Friend

Disclaimer: Who thinks I own Naruto? Sees no hands raised EXACTLY

Authors note: sorry for not adding the disclaimer in the first chaptee I forgotted, and also, thank you to the people that reviewed, and thank you Amber, for reading it, and... reviewing it on AIM. Lol and now, what we've all been waiting for.... Chaptee 2

**Comfort from a friend**

Sakura quietly walked down the street looking down at the ground. She felt horrible for leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone together, but felt that there was nothing she could do about it. And just thinking about the cry of pain from her son made her eyes threaten to spill over with tears.

"Sakura-Chan! Is something troubling you?" A familiar voice said from in front of her.

Looking up she saw her best friend standing with a basket on her arm and a list in her hand. She noticed the sparkling ring on her finger, given to her by Shikamaru. The blonde had always pretended to gloat over her huge diamond and compare it with the small gold band that was around Sakura's finger.

"I... Nothing's wrong Ino. I'll be fine, just thinking about..." Here voice faltered. She had never told anyone about what went on in her home. The constant screams of pain, the tears of sadness and depression, and the blood that had been spilled from both her sons' veins and her own.

The blonde's voice softened as she began to assume what was wrong. "Thinking about the 5th Hokage, I mean, Naruto again? You have to get over that Sakura, you made the right choice to marry Sasuke, and you even named your son after him. And it wasn't your fault that he died. So put on a smile and live the days to the fullest." Her friend rambled and patted her shoulder.

Tears came to Sakura's eyes as she thought about Uzumaki Naruto. She knew she had made the wrong choice in life the moment Sasuke proposed to her and three simple letters came spilling out of her mouth. If she had married Naruto, her life would be much more simpler, and less painful. But she couldn't change her mind now. Naruto was gone and all that was left was Sasuke.

"Ino... I need to tell you something. Can we go to your house? It's private and I don't want to discuss it in public." She asked quietly blinking away tears.

Realizing that Sakura was in need of a good cry, Ino quickly agreed. "That's fine with me. Shika-Kun is out on a mission right now so there couldn't be a better time." She put her arm around her saddened friend's shoulder and led the way to her home.

As they arrived at the Ino-Shikamaru residence, Sakura just couldn't hold it all in anymore. Tears began spilling from her eyes and her shoulders and chest heaved as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh dear... I'm sorry Sakura; I shouldn't have mentioned Uzumaki in front of you. I know how sensitive you are. I really didn't mean it." Ino tried to explain quickly and grabbed a tissue box and handed it to Sakura. She bit her lip uncertainly and tried to think of something comforting to say.

"It's not that, Ino." Sakura sobbed. "It's Sasuke... He... It's not like I thought it would be." She began, trying to stop her tears, but more kept coming.

Ino, not understanding raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean? How did you think it would be?" She tilted her head, trying to see from Sakura's point of view.

"I thought that we would be so happy and that we would just laugh all the time and have so much fun. And that we would have these amazing smart kids, not that I regret Naruto, I just.... Nothing's like that Ino. It's not at ALL like that." She admitted and wiped her eyes as the tears began to slow.

Shocked and surprised Ino thought for a moment at the precise thing to say. "Why... aren't you happy?" She asked slowly. After all the fighting the two girls had done in their childhood over Sasuke, Sakura had won him over, shouldn't she be happy?

Sakura sniffed, contemplating the idea of trying to make something up, or telling Ino the real thing. The only bad thing that could happen was that Ino would confront Sasuke. But that would lead to him denying the fact, and her getting hurt afterwards. But she knew she had to do it. There was no other time, and no one else for her to turn to. "Ino... I'm not happy with Sasuke because... he... hits me. And it's not just me. He hits Naruto. He hits him harder than he hits me. When I was leaving the house to go shopping I heard Naruto scream. That's what made everything worse, every time I thought about it I had to just close my eyes and calm myself down to stop from crying. I don't want it to happen anymore. But I can't divorce Sasuke or anything, because he would get mad at me and he would hurt me. Or even worse he would hurt Naruto. I don't want Naruto to get hurt anymore. I don't care what happens to me I just want my son to be safe, and for him to not have to be scared when I leave the house. I want Uzumaki Naruto back. If I could I'd take everything mean I said back. And I would do anything to have him back and to hold him in my arms and know he was real and he was really here with me and to have children with him. And I want to hear him laugh when our kids have blonde and pink hair. And I want him to tell them not to worry because no one cares if they have pink hair or whatever color it is, they only care about what's inside, or at least that's what real friends would say to them. And I want to see Sasuke's stupid horrible smirk fall off his horrible face when I say I love Naruto. And I want to just shove it all in Sasuke's face and see him hate Naruto even more. I want to see Naruto smile and laugh at Sasuke and tell him what great things he's missing out on and that he should have taken the chance when he still had it. I want to be the 5th Hokage's wife and tell him everyday that he made it and he's living his dream." She blurted out, bursting into tears again half way through her long speech. "But that will NEVER happen..." She added quietly.

Ino's mouth hung open as all this new information was being told to her. "Sakura-Chan... I..." She broke off, biting her lip. There wasn't anything that she could possibly think of that could possibly comfort her friend.

A noise from the kitchen caused Sakura to jump and turn pale. Had Sasuke found her? Was he mad for her being gone longer than usual? She was about to stand up and run out the back door of the Nara household when Nara Shikamaru himself came through the doorway. "Konnichi-wa." He said lazily, as usual. When he looked up, he was only slightly surprised to see Sakura sitting there, but then again Ino and Sakura were best friends. The thing that surprised him, were the tears and the fear on her face.

Blowing out a sigh, Sakura calmed down. Though Shikamaru had scared her, she was a little calmer than before. "Sorry Shikamaru-Kun. I can leave if you want me to. So you can rest. I know you just got home from a mission and you should rest." She stood up and started towards the door.

"Sumimasen, Sakura. It's all right if you stay. I don't mind. Gomen nasai, but, if I may ask, why are you crying." He walked over to the two women and sat down on the coffee table. He put his hands in his lap and looked from Sakura to Ino.

"I... would prefer to keep it between me and Ino. It's not you." Sakura answered quietly, looking down at her hands that were smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

"Alright, I'm okay with that. You can stay as long as you want." He smiled at her and waved to Ino as he made his way up the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

Sakura smiled at Shikamaru and then looked at Ino. "You're so lucky. He's so sweet." She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Why don't you call Sasuke and tell him your staying over here for a while to help me with housework. And you can tell him that I want Naruto to come and help us too." She added the last comment after she saw Sakura about to say something.

"Arigato Ino-Chan." Sakura thanked and went over to the phone.

Time to call Sasuke...

* * *

ANDDDD that's the end of the chapter. I haven't started chapter 3 yet sigh but I guess I should get to it... ties hair up and gets out her ice for her wrist when typing too long

This chapter is dedicated to Amber. Who reminded me to finish it HI AMBER waves


	3. We're Helping around the House?

**Disclaimer**: These peoples don't belong to me ARGH esept for Naruto Jr… he's MINE! And don't you steal him... Or I shall send my sautering iron lady after you...

**Speshul note:** This chaptee is dedicated to mah good friend Kadeen... We all hope you have a good day ::dances around to the baka song:: Hey, have you people heard Akane's Baka song? You should, tis funny. Especially Moose's dance... he's so cute! Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 3: We're… Helping around the House?**

Sakura got up from Ino's couch and walked over to the phone. She was so nervous about calling Sasuke. What on earth would she say? Other than of course what she planned to say. How should she start the conversation off? 'Hello Sasuke, I'm just calling to say that I'm so terrified of you that I'm staying at Ino's for a while and, hey, could you send over our son, because I don't want you near him because I want him to be alive for a few more years. Thank you and good-bye you sadistic little-' No. She could definitely NOT say that.

Ino peered around the corner of the kitchen where she was making tea. "Hurry up and call him. The phone can't dial itself." She said, trying to be silly in order to cheer her up.

Sakura looked at her and sighed. "Sorry Ino-Chan, I'm just nervous. I'll hurry." She replied quietly.

Okay.

Here goes.

Now.

Okay… Now.

Now? Yes, now.

With shaking fingers she dialed her home and waited while it rang. It seemed like ages until he picked up.

"This is the Uchiha residence. Sasuke speaking." Sasuke had answered cheerfully. What a fake tone. There was no way he could be truly that happy. Unless…

"Sasuke, this is Sakura. Is Naruto okay?" She said hurriedly. The only way he could ever be that happy was if Naruto was either dead, or severely hurt.

"Oh, it's you." He said, dropping the voice. "He's fine. Where the heck are you?" He asked her angrily. He was hungry and he had no experience with cooking whatsoever.

"I- I'm at I-Ino's house. I- I'm helping her out w-with housework. I-I thought that m-maybe N-Naruto could come and h-help." She answered, trying her hardest not to stutter, but didn't succeed.

"Why do you want him to help? He's lazy and he'd just get in the way." Sasuke said bitterly.

"I thought that, you know, maybe with another person's help, we could get it done faster, and then I could be home quicker." She said, thinking quickly.

For a minute, there was silence on the other end. Then, "Get up brat. You're going to Nara Ino's house right now to help out. And stop your sniffling." Sasuke spat out to someone, Naruto, at their house.

"I'll come get him Sasuke. Don't worry about sending him. I'll make you some dinner when I get there." She said softly, wanting to see Naruto as soon as possible.

"Whatever, as long as he's out of my sight." Sasuke said before slamming down the phone.

Sakura hung up the phone and ran to the door. "I'm going to pick up Naruto; I'll be back soon Ino-Chan." She shouted before dashing out onto the street.

Running as fast as she could, she made it to her own home in less than five minutes. She went up to the door and opened it quickly and fell into her house. "Naruto hunny, hurry up and get your coat dear." She yelled and went into the kitchen. She pulled out some Kimchee and a packet of noodles from the pantry to make Korean-style beef udon.

_Why aren't you cooking faster?_ She ordered the udon. _Cook! Cook! Cook! _She tapped her food in impatience.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" A voice said from the doorway, causing Sakura to nearly jump out of her skin.

She whirled around to see Sasuke leaning against the doorframe with an empty bottle of sake hanging loosely in his hand. _Ugh, he's been drinking. His daily ritual of beating Naruto then drinking himself to death never ceases. _She thought. "Oh, no reason, just that Ino asked me to hurry back." She said innocently.

He stumbled over to her and put his bottle on the table on his way. Putting his hands up on the cupboards on either side of her, he trapped her. "I think Ino-Chan can wait…" He said, grinning evilly. He leaned down and pressed his lips into hers in a drunken kiss.

Nearly vomiting she pulled away. "Sasuke, maybe you should go lay down." She said trying to turn around and finish his dinner.

He put a hand on her arm and tightened his grip as he turned her back around. "I don't think that's required." He said as he brought his lips closer to hers once more. But he didn't kiss her; instead he bit her lip, hard.

She whimpered softly as she tasted blood in her mouth. _Fine, I'll just have some stupid drunken make-out session of death and then get the heck out of here. _She thought as her hand fumbled around behind her to turn off the stove and to make sure his food wouldn't burn. "Sasuke, please, your dinner is ready, and I need to get going." She said turning around and grabbing a bowl and chopsticks from off the counter and started putting udon in the bowl.

"There. Enjoy." She said pushing the bowl in his hands and running out of the kitchen. "Time to go Naruto." She instructed as she grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

"Mama, why are we hurrying?" Naruto asked quietly. He couldn't run well and talking made his throat hurt.

"Because Ino-Chan and Shika-Kun are waiting for us." She explained, realizing he was probably in pain. She slowed down to a walk and held his hand. She still hadn't had a chance to look at him and thought maybe she would need Ino's couch to fall on when she did.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I shouldn't have left you alone." She apologized trying not to cry.

They reached the Nara's home in a few minutes and she knocked on the door. When Shikamaru opened the door he saw something he wasn't expecting.

Sakura had a bloody lip and a bruise forming on her forearm and Naruto… He looked horrible. "Oh my gosh. What the heck happened to him?" He explained.

Expecting the worst, Sakura turned to look at her one and only son and screamed.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! What's happened to Naruto Jr.? YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW!!! MWAHAHAH!!! ::chokes and dies:: anyho.. I have no idea how to cook Korean style Beef Udon, so bear with me people, my friend had just told me she was eating it and hey, why not use it so yea... Sasuke is such a meany aint he? yes, this is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE SASUKE! R&R 


	4. Nurse Shikamaru

**Disclaimer**: Don't ask why I called it this, and yes I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE except Naruto Jr. And I just thought of the perfect song to like express all this emotion that Sakura's feeling. "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. AND IF YOU HAVENT HEARD IT I hate you. Not really, but it's really good song.

**Dedication Note: **Since I seem to be dedicating chapters to people, this is to mah new fwend Christina

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nurse Shikamaru **

Sakura screamed as she saw the horrible mess that was her son Naruto. Falling backwards, Shikamaru caught her and tried to get her upright again. "Ino-Chan, come here please." He said calmly as he helped Sakura and Naruto inside the house. "And don't be carrying anything." He warned.

Ino came around the corner with a towel in her hands and almost screamed when she saw Naruto. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed and ran over to Sakura. "Here, I'll take care of her; you clean up Naruto and call a Medic-Nin." She instructed and started waving a fan in Sakura's face.

Shikamaru sighed. Why did he have to take the harder job? Ino never wanted to get her hands dirty and always told him what to do. But then, that was why he'd married her.

"Come on squirt." He said to Naruto and picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. He softly put him down on the table and looked him over. "Stay right here." He said as he went to get his first aid kit.

Naruto sat and waited for him to come back. He couldn't really look around because his right eye was swollen and he couldn't see out of it. His nose was bleeding and his lip was cut. All along his shirt there were several bloody spots and rips. His arms held several cuts and few gashed. His legs weren't as bad, but his ankle was turning bluish purple and looked either sprained or broken.

Shikamaru came back into the kitchen and sighed. "I knew there was a reason I hated Sasuke." He said to himself, glancing at Naruto. "No offense." He added. Then he got out some ice and secured it to Naruto's ankle and some to his eye. "That should help with swelling." He said, half to himself, half to Naruto.

In the other room Ino was dealing with Sakura. She had woken up but was now hysterical and crying. "Calm down Sakura, he's going to be okay. Then we can send Shikamaru-Kun over to deal with him and then you won't ever have to deal with him again." She said cheerily.

At that, Sakura cried harder. "How is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked. The only thing that could help her right now was Naruto, the real Naruto, her friend and comforter. But he was gone, so he couldn't help her now. "Where's Naruto-Kun?" She asked suddenly, aware that he wasn't in the room.

"Shikamaru-Kun is fixing him up. He's good at medic stuff." Ino said, hoping that would make her feel slightly more comforted to know Naruto would be alright. "Sakura-Chan, you should really calm down. You need rest and worrying isn't going to help you rest." She said softly.

"Just leave me alone Ino pig! You don't know what I'm going through!" She said, glaring at her. "Everything you've always had has been perfect and flawless! Your marriage with Shikamaru is absolutely perfect and if you had a child, I'm sure it would be perfect too!" She yelled at her. Ino didn't know anything about problems. How could she possibly help her?

At first Ino thought she was just being emotional, but then it hit her like a brick. She meant it. Her eyes filled with hurtful tears and she stood up. "Fine then." Was all Ino said as she turned and slowly walked up the stairs and into her and Shikamaru's bedroom.

"Ino, wait, I didn't mean it." She said trying to get Ino to come back. Now there was no one to comfort her.

At that moment, Shikamaru came into the living room holding a healing Naruto in his arms. "She'll come down soon." He said in his usual lazy sounding voice. He walked over and sat down on the couch and let Naruto stand up. "Why don't you go rest in the guest room, it's the first door on the right." He instructed him and pointed toward the guest room.

Sakura watched as Naruto slowly limped over to the guest bedroom and sighed when the door closed. "I'm sorry to burden you like this Shikamaru-Kun. I know you just got back from a mission and everything-." She started but was cut off when Shikamaru put his hand up.

"I don't mind much. But first, I'd like it if you explained what's going on here first." He said with an eyebrow raised.

* * *

w00t! 4th chapter! The story of Nurse Shikamaru goes like this: my friend was talking to me about some fan fic she was reading or something and it had to do with a Nurse outfit and then suddenly I had a picture of Sakura wearing a nurses outfit and then I started thinking of my fan fic and I thought of Shikamaru and then suddenly Shikamaru was wearing a nurse costume and It looked so funny in my mind so I couldn't resist ::huggles her Shikamaru:: lets put some random Japanese in here

Dare datte shippai wa suru nda

Hazukashii koto janai

Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de

Waratte arukereba ii

If you can tell me what that's from I'llgive you somethingspecial, like make you a special charrie in mynext chapter(Rebecca (aka T.K.) I know you know)


End file.
